


Coming home drunk

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Coming home drunk [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian goes with lip.  Lip been drinking  with ian.  And Mickey  worried about  ian.





	Coming home drunk

Ian my have been a little drunk - okay a lot, but it was all Lip’s fault.  
Really - he was being jackassed, so together they got wasted. Okay, maybe  
he was lightweight, but he knew that it was Lip’s fucking flat.

 

Mickey and Ian had moved into Fiona’s apt building and had their first  
real home together. Ian loved it.

But Lip had to go and fuck things up, saying shit about them being married. Maybe it was true, but so what? Ian was happy, wasn't that good enough?

So on Friday both brothers got wasted and on Saturday Ian drunkenly walked back home

Mickey had to text Fiona, asking if she knew where Ian was because that dick never came home last night and he was kinda worried. What if something happened to him? But no, he was out drinking with Lip.

He didn't mind, but he did mind the fact Ian didn't let him know how him worried about him.

Mickey head the door open and saw his tall redheaded boyfriend standing in the door.

 

“Babe...baby!” laughed Ian.

Mickey just smiled and enjoyed his show.  
“Mickey, dude,” Ian said, crashing on his end of the couch.

“Ian, where have you been?” playing along with his drunk boyfriend.

“With LIP!” he yells

“...I see… doing what?”

“Nothing,” giggled Ian.

“Really?” smiled Mickey.

“Uh huh, nothing but drinking,” he giggles.

“Why are you laughing?” said Mickey.

“You buying my lies,” giggles Ian.

“Nah, babe, I am not - your drunk".

“ARE YOU MAD?” Yelled Ian.

“No, and you don't have to fucking yell. Calm down and kiss me.”

 

Ian smiled brightly like he always does when he is a bit drunk and bit too happy.

“’Kay...I’ll kiss you, you got pretty cherry lips.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, you big goof come here.”

Ian crash landed into the side of the couch and giggled again and yelled, “The couch is attacking me!” he laughs.  
“You’re such dork, man.” Mickey shouldn't but got out his phone out to record his dumbass boyfriend.

“Dude!” yelled Ian.

“What, Babe?” smiled Mickey, filming this as blackmail. It was a perfect idea and the pet names too.

“You are pretty,” giggled Ian.

“Why do you think everything is funny?” asked Mickey. 

“Cause,” he giggled and laughed, “Cause it’s so fucking funny!”

“You are though,”  
“Really?”

“Uh huh,” he was hanging upside down and Mickey bent down next  
to him and kissed him slowly.

“I love you, dorkface.”

“I got secret,”

“Really? Please share,” Mickey ran his hands over his boyfriend’s body. 

Ian sighed; he loves his boyfriend so much. 

“You are the best boyfriend ever - that is my secret.”

 

“I love you too. That’s no secret, I know.”

“I don't feel so hot,” whispered Ian  
“ I know, come on dorkface – let’s get you to bed.”

“I don't wanna have sex.”

“Really didn't ask you to, I ask you to go to bed. We can snuggle.”

“Yay!” yelled Ian, running to their shared bedroom.

Yeah, he loves his goof of a boyfriend so much.


End file.
